No More Sorrow
by Pinnicle of Wierdness
Summary: Idea from the song by Linkin Park. A horrible moment haunts Sly and makes him wish he could go back and fix it. Sly/Carmelita. Sly's POV. Warning: Character Death. Rated for Blood, violence, and language. AU Alternate Universe


No More Sorrow

"_What good is life, if you had lost the one thing that was precious to you?"_

That was the one thing that ran through my mind that night. "Carmelita..." _why wasn't I there? I… I could've saved you. If I had been there, you wouldn't have been killed. It should've been me. _We we're due to be married next week.I sat there just lying down on the bed where we both slept, tears streaming down my face after I witnessed her death before my own eyes.

It had been hours since she had left for work that morning. It was my day off. I didn't want to take it. But Carmelita told me I should because I haven't gotten enough sleep for the past week. I could care less about that, Carmelita's safety mattered more to me. I always thought of the consequences of what would happen if I had let her go alone, I hated myself that I took a break. It was torture to me, the scene of her dying in my hands played over and over in my mind. As if my own mind wanted me to suffer the emotional pain that made death itself look like it wasn't even a punishment.

I loved her too much to let her die like that. I did not want to leave her. I did not want this.

When I had got the call to come down to a crime scene, I thought my girlfriend… no… my love needed my help. That was when my life was shattered to pieces.

"What's the situation chief?" I asked over my two-way radio as I drove in my car.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your day off Cooper, but I need you to come down here! We're in need of assistance!" he yelled.

"We are trying to retrieve a dangerous criminal inside the old Paris Cathedral and we need your help. Carmelita has already gone inside but she hasn't come out yet. We need you to run in there and provide any help she may need, we can't get in there, my team is pinned down and under heavy fire. We need you to go in there and neutralize the suspect, but at least try to bring him in alive." He told me.

"Understood, try to hold out a little bit longer."

* * *

I arrived on the scene, my car taking heavy fire and so many police and medical crews were on the scene too. I got out of my car and ducked behind it, avoiding all bullet fire that came my way. I had pulled out my bullet proof vest and my handgun, knowing that a regular shock-pistol can't be used in this sort of situation. I saw the old church and ran towards the entrance taking at least some bullets, it hurt like hell but my vest protected me from being punctured in the chest by bullets.

Once inside, I saw Carmelita taking cover behind a fallen pillar. The whole church was nearly destroyed and there were bullet holes everywhere. I ran towards the vixen and ducked behind the same pillar. "Carmelita!"

"Sly! What are you doing here?!"

"Chief told me to come and help. Just tell me what you need me to do." I told her. The vixen just nodded and continued to fire her weapon. Knowing she cannot let her guard down not even for a second. I also began firing my weapon, giving Carmelita cover fire.

Sly looked up into the rafters and saw a male wolf holding a Desert Eagle. Constantly shooting at Carmelita and Sly, looking at them both with a psychopathic glare. "Fuck the police!!" He yelled. This man dodged almost every bullet shot at him. Except one bullet that had got him in the arm. "Damn!" he yelled. Carmelita gave a grunted 'yes' as she was the one who had shot him. "You really think you're that clever inspector Fox?" the wolf grunted. Getting a precise aim at Carmelita, he fired his weapon at her. Carmelita, who didn't see him aiming his weapon at her, felt a bullet go right through her chest, her eyes widened with shock and pain. "Carmelita!!" Sly yelled as his soon-to-be wife fall to the ground. The vixen gritted her teeth and grabbed her chest trying to stop the bleeding that came out of her chest.

"You'll pay for that!" I yelled to the criminal. Getting a clean shot, I pulled the trigger on my gun and saw this man take a bullet to the head. The wolf fell limp and fell from the rafters and hit the ground with a loud thud. I, knowing I can't celebrate now, ran over to Carmelita and tried to help her with her wound. "I… I... I've been shot." She breathed. "Just hold on Carmelita. I'll call for help." I pulled out my two way radio. "Dispatch, this is inspector Cooper. I need medical assistance, inspector Fox is down and bleeding pretty badly. I repeat! Inspector Fox is down!"

"Inspector Cooper, medical crews are in the area but are having trouble getting to your location. Officer Neyla will be with you shortly with the medical crews."

"Please hurry!" I pleaded. He turned his attention back to Carmelita, blood was everywhere, staining the leather jacket she wore and her fur. "Stay with me Carmelita, please!"

"Sly… there's something I need to tell you." Carmelita breathed out. She was having trouble breathing because of the wound in her chest, she was also coughing up blood. "Don't talk! It'll only make the pain worse." Sly ordered her. "I just wanted you to know, when I was chasing you through Canada. It was because I couldn't bare to see you in jail for doing a good deed. Plus it was the only way I ever had the chance to see you." She told me in a weak voice. "I also enjoyed the time we danced together in India, even though I didn't know it was you."

"What are you saying?!" I asked her. Fearing the worst. "I enjoyed life, I don't have any regrets except that I…"

"What is it?!" I said with tears streaming down my face. "… I won't be around to comfort you anymore." Carmelita was also crying. "I want my last moments to be with you. But I don't want you mourning over my death for the rest of your life."

I couldn't believe what she was saying. She began telling me all of the happy memories she had with me and that she just wanted to die right here. The bullet had gone straight through her heart. I couldn't save her, no matter how badly I wanted to. "Please! I can't live without you!" I told her. I cradled her in my arms.

"I know that. But, there is nothing you can do. It's too late to save me." She said as she put her hand to my cheek. "Promise me this Sly."

"What?" I asked her.

"…No more sorrow…" she kissed me on the lips and closed her eyes as her body fell limp in my arms.

"Carmelita? Carmelita?!" I began screaming her name. "CARMELITA!!"

It was too late… she was gone. I hugged her dead body close to mine, sobbing because I couldn't save her. Officer Neyla had came in with the medical crews and ran towards me and Carmelita. "Cooper! We're here to… oh my god…" Neyla's words were held back. She saw me, holding Carmelita's dead body in my arms. Knowing they we're too late, they walked out of the church. "I think it's best that we leave him alone." She told the medical staff. Soon they all left me alone to mourn. I sat there alone,w constantly screaming with anger and sorrow.

I wish… I was there to save her… If I had, none of this would've happened.

* * *

_Name: Carmelita Montoya Fox_

_Age: 21_

_Time of death: December 19__th__ at 11:06 P.M._

I was looking at the file. The memory was too painful for me to ignore. _No more sorrow? _I longed to see her again. I looked over to my nightstand and opened the drawer. Inside was a revolver and some bullets. I smiled sadly as I pulled out the gun and loaded the ammunition into it. "This is… the only way I can see her again." I told myself. _Carmelita. I will be seeing you soon. _

I smiled as I slowly put the gun to my head. Carmelita probably did not want me doing this, but I did not care. I wanted to see her again. "I love you Carmelita." I put the barrel up against my head.

"What good is life when you lose the one thing closest to you?" was the last thought I had before I pulled the trigger.

* * *

**AN: this was my first angst story. I hope you liked this fanfiction. Please review.**


End file.
